


Bad Reputation

by tatethetot



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: 80s, 80s AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Breakup, Bullying, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Friendzone, Gang Violence, Gangs, Homestuck - Freeform, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Juggalos, M/M, Multi, Promstuck, Sadstuck, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, arasol - Freeform, dave is a good brother, davejade - Freeform, davekat - Freeform, john used to like rose, johnrose - Freeform, rose is a great wingwoman, rosemary, solkat - Freeform, the makaras are horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatethetot/pseuds/tatethetot
Summary: Its the 80s and the homestuck betas are in highschool. Rose and Dave are siblings and everyone is scared of them and their crustpunk antics. Dave has a huge crush on Jade, Jade is oblivious, John is there, the makaras need to be stopped, and Sollux hates everyone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not at all promoting underage drug use or selling drugs, in the 80s punk movement there was a lot of drugs and in later chapters you'll learn how bad of an effect is has on the strilondes, dave especially

Rose slowly glided the lipstick wand against her lips, lining them and filling them in neatly. She put a second coat on over and smacked her black lips together in satisfaction. Dave clambered into the bathroom and mumbled a greeting, he definitely wasn’t a morning person, before he had his morning cigarette he was practically sleep walking. 

“How’d ya sleep?” Rose asked casually as she slipped some hooped earrings through her gauges.

“Shit, like always.” He replied as he turned on the faucet, cold water poured over his hands and he splashed the liquid against his tired face.

“Maybe you should start taking your sleeping pills? Just a suggestion though.” She said smugly

Dave threw some cold water her way and grumbled, “Don’t take your petty sleep deprived anger out on me, Strider.” she spat.

“Whatever.” he walked out of the bathroom and down the hallway into the kitchen.

Rose followed soon after and saw him looking for his cigarettes,

“They’re in your jacket pocket.” she said as she grabbed some cereal out of the pantry. 

Dave hummed his gratitude and headed outside with tobacco and a lighter. She poured two bowls of cereal and poured Dave a glass of apple juice and began brewing coffee for the both of them. 

After eating breakfast and finishing up their other morning activities they began to walk to school, normally they’d have their old beat down truck to drive there but it was in the shop so the two mile walk would have to do. 

They chatted mindlessly as they walked but the two stopped when they saw someone they’d never seen around town before. He was tall and lanky, almost like a tree. The boy was covered in piercings and had wild dark brown hair. He had freckles for days and birthmarks on his face that made it look like he was wearing clown makeup. His backpack was slung loosely on one shoulder as he dragged his feet across the pavement. Another tall figure came behind him and followed his steps but less lazily. His posture was straighter, he looked leaner, and overall more put together. He had the same scraggly hair but it was a lighter brown than the other boys and it was curlier. He had a royal purple backpack rested on both shoulders and he quietly listened to the skinnier boy grumble about something incomprehensible. 

Rose lowered her voice and looked at Dave with a questioning glance,

“Who the hell are they?” She asked curiously

“Dunno, newbies I’m assuming.” He said with a shrug

Rose nodded, “Should we say something, they look like they’d be interesting.” she offered

“Yo! Y’all new?” Dave said with his hands cupped over his mouth. The boys stopped and turned to look at the siblings with a confused glare.

“Yeah. Just moved in last week.” The freckled one answered, his voice was raspy and somewhat silly but deep.

“That makes sense, we know everyone in this town and we’ve definitely never seen you guys around.” Dave said walking up to the two, Rose followed him carefully. She subconsciously stuffed her hand into the pocket of her large leather jacket and wrapped her fingers around the pocket knife she brought everywhere she went.

“Well, I’m Gamzee Makara, and this is my motherfukin’ big bro Kurloz. He don’t talk much.” Gamzee said

“Welcome to the town, I’m Dave Strider and this is my sis, Rose Lalonde.” Dave said, nodding over to the shorter blonde

Rose smiled with a small wave, “I’m assuming you go to Alternia?” she asked with a slight cock of her head.

Kurloz nodded and looked Rose up and down slowly, Dave cleared his throat, “Awesome.” he said. 

“We’re havin a house warmin party thingy if y’all motherfuckers wanna come?” Gamzee proposed with a crooked smile 

Dave shrugged and nodded, “Sure, y’all smoke?” he asked, when Gamzee chuckled and Kurloz nodded it ended their conversation.

Dave and Rose walked into school that day, doing their schoolwork, talking to their mutual friends John and Jade, and went home to get ready.

“Stay away from that Kurloz dude.” Dave said as he blended the kohl eyeliner below his eyes.

“Um.. okay? Any particular reason?” Rose asked, fixing her top

“Just my gut.” He decided

Rose smacked her lips together and put half a can of hairspray in her platinum blonde hair, Dave had used the other half to make himself look like a blonde porcupine. The two hopped on the local bus with coke and weed in their backpacks and bubblegum in their mouth. 

The siblings hopped off without paying and stode down the street to the address that the Makaras had given them, cars were lined up around the home so they knew had the right place. 

Loud punk rock music and rap blasted from the windows and doors when they approached, a note on the door read, in messy handwriting, 

“If you’re here for the party just walk in motherfucker.”. Dave opened the door and Rose followed him inside.


	2. Makara household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Dave go to the Makaras housewarming party. Shit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: drug use, rape/non-con, sadstuck

The first person the blondes spotted was Gamzee slipping something into the pocket of a girl wearing double denim and had her blonde hair heavily crimped. She flashed him a large smile and walked toward the bathroom. The two walked toward the boy and waved,

“We have arrived with some smoke and some other shit.” Dave said to him, leaning in so he could hear him over the music.

Gamzee flashed him a smile and held his hands out, Dave looked over at Rose and she took her backpack off to give him the “housewarming presents”. Gamzee looked them up and down and smirked, “Welcome, make yourselves at home motherfuckers.” he said with a small chuckle. 

The two practically stayed next to each other the whole time, as they normally did in social situations like this. A few drunk guys attempted to shoot their shot with Rose but Dave’s deadly glare and Rose’s sassy attitude toward the attention scared them off pretty quickly. Rose scoffed and downed a shot of whiskey with a squint,

“I’m bored.” She said with a purse of her lips, her eyes wandered over to the same blonde girl they saw earlier and she smirked, “Don’t catch up” Rose added and strode toward her.

The girl saw Rose walk toward her and smiled devilishly. Rose introduced herself as Dave watched, he scoffed and looked around his surroundings. Kurloz passed by him and he reeked of weed and something else Dave couldn’t put his finger on. He waved a friendly hand toward the strider and smiled lightly. Dave nodded his head as acknowledgment to the taller boy. He lost sight of Rose before he saw her stumbling out of the crowd, red solo cup in hand. She walked toward him clumsy and giggly,

“Holy shit did you do some fuckin crack or some shit?” Dave asked, catching her before she fell.

She shook her head and laughed, “No no Vriska, that blonde in the blue gave me a pretty fuckin strong mix drink.” She said as she swayed. 

Dave eyed up the blonde who was walking out of the front door, “Don’t take drinks from strangers dumbass.” he scoffed and set her down on the chair next to them, “Stay here, I’m gonna piss and then we’re going home.” he said

Rose lazily nodded her head and he walked off toward the bathroom. Dave opened the bathroom door and saw someone in the bath throwing up all over themselves and decided to go upstairs to empty his bladder. He pushed past the hoards of people and made his way to the second floor which mostly consisted of drugs and dry humping. 

He rolled his eyes and made his way into the empty bathroom, locking the door behind him. He turned on the light and leisurely took his long awaited piss. He washed his hands and fixed his hair in the mirror before heading out. His old friend from middle school, Terezi stopped him with a smile,

“Hey Dave, I didn’t expect to see you chillin it with the Makaras” she said, adding a chuckle

“Yeah well, didn’t peg the blind girl as a partier, anyway sorry to cut our lovely exchange short but I was just leaving.” he said somewhat pissily 

Terezi scoffed and stuck her tongue out at him, “Fine see ya later douche.” She said moving aside and smiling.

Dave smirked and hip bumped her, “Later.” he and Terezi always did this, made fun of each other and then end the conversation with friendly undertones.

Dave lugged his heavy legs down the staircase and into the living room, where he had left Rose. When he passed the group of dancing people and didn’t see her, he got worried.

He looked in the kitchen and to much dismay, didn’t find her.

He searched the ground floor, including the garage and the front yard and still couldn’t find her. He sighed and kicked the door in anger, mental note, never leave intoxicated Rose Lalonde alone. Dave began asking around for her and nobody said they’d seen her. One random guy in leather said he saw her with Kurloz. 

Dave furrowed his brows and began looking for the big guy. He went back upstairs but didn’t find them. He’d already been searching for 30 minutes by now and so he decided to start looking through the rooms. 

He looked through all the rooms on the top floor finding what he assumed to be Mr. Makaras room, a spare guest bedroom, a bathroom, and the loft area. He went back downstairs for the second time and opened the first door in the hallway. 

He saw Kurloz leaning over a half naked, unconscious Rose Lalonde.

Everything went red and he suddenly came back to find Kurloz Makara bloody on the floor, Rose being held by Terezi and blankets covering her, and Gamzee holding Dave by his arms so he would stop going after the older Makara. 

Dave put his hands up as if to say that he’d calmed down and took a few heavy breaths before Gamzee let go of him. Kurloz got up shakily and seeing his bruised face made Dave even angrier, he swung his bloody fist at Kurloz’s face once more and hit him in the jaw. He rubbed his fist and dodged Gamzee’s grip.

He looked Kurloz deep in the eyes and got in his face, “If you ever get near me, or my sister ever again I’ll make sure nobody can stop me next time.” He spat and backed away

Kurloz did nothing but stare blankly at Dave, he looked at Rose and took off his leather jacket to cover her shirtless body. He wrapped his arm under her shoulders, helping her up and they both left to catch the last bus of the night. Rose had been in and out of consciousness since he found her and she finally woke up, halfway through the bus ride, 

“What happened?” she asked groggily, coughing slightly

“Don’t worry, and like I said, stay away from Kurloz.” Dave said through gritted teeth.


	3. The chapter where Dave remembers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davejade ensues, sollux is there, dave is angry and sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: detailed depictions of sexual assault, nightmares, violence, angst

It had been a week since the party and Kurloz hadn’t been at school the whole time, Rose kept pestering Dave about what happened but he kept his lips tight and didn’t tell her anything, just that she got wasted and he took her home. The two attended school regularly, with their truck now back it was easier to get there and back,

“So are you guys going to prom?” Jade asked looking around the lunch table at her friends and brother. 

Rose took this opportunity to look at Dave with a questioning glance, he looked spaced out, “Are we Dave? I know I’m going with Kanaya.” she said

Dave blinked a few times behind his shades and adjusted his posture with a cough, Rose smiled at him being caught staring at Jade, which she was completely oblivious to,   
“Uh, I mean sure why not, got nothin else goin on.” he said shrugging and poked at some soggy chicken strips on his tray. 

Rose nodded and looked at John, he looked like he wanted to say something,

“I asked Vriska to go with me! And guess what?” He started, excitedly 

Dave smirked, “You got turned down harder than when Rose did last year?” he asked

John huffed and rolled his eyes, “No, she said yes!” he said triumphantly 

“Good job, John!” Jade said with a mouthful of tater tots

Dave held back a giggle and Rose rolled her eyes with a smirk. The four ate lunch and discussed classes, prom, and other friendly things before the lunch bell rang and the kids went their separate ways. 

Dave and Rose had the same class so they walked together,

“You better be quick and ask Jade or else you’ll lose your shot.” She said as they walked to the classroom

“Yeah right, besides she probably would just be all, ‘Oh yeah Dave we can totally go together with John and Rose and Vriska and Kanaya as a group it’ll be soooo fun!’” Dave mimicked using a high-pitched bubbly voice to mimic Jade

“Never know, besides it’s worth a shot, a couple of guys have asked me if she’s available.” she said with a shrug

Dave raised his eyebrows and looked at Rose, “Who?” he asked somewhat angrily

“Wow the tension is bubbling.” she teased with a giggle

Dave grumbled and looked away, “Who?” he asked, more stoic this time

“Cronus, but he’s desperate so it’s no surprise. Don’t think he’ll do anything to advance that so it’s not even a worry. Sollux is in my next period for bio and she sits in front of us. I’ve seen her eyeing her up and he asked me, but I’m pretty sure he’s with Araida now so that’s a no-go.” She said slowly as they approached their classroom. Dave hummed in response, gritting his teeth.

“That’s bout it.” she said as they sat down in their seats next to each other. 

Dave nodded and licked his lips, “Kay.”

Rose let Dave know the next day that she had a group project and they would have company over so she’d be a little late getting home. 

He cleaned up the living space a little to be nice and sat on the couch drawing. He heard the door unlocking and open,

“I’m home!” she called out into the house

“Welcome back yo.” Dave murmured

“You can set your shoes here,” he heard Rose say to their guest. 

The two both walked down the hall connecting their front door to their living room and Dave looked up to see who she had over. 

It was the one and only Sollux Captor, how perfect. 

Dave’s jaw clenched when he remembered how Rose mentioned Sollux was interested in Jade but took a deep breath, 

“He’s with Aradia it’s fine” he told himself, it worked well enough because when the two sat down on the neighboring couch Dave nodded a greeting to Sollux,

“This is Sollux, you probably have seen him before, uh, we have a AP Bio project to work on but you’re welcome to hang around. Sollux this is my brother Dave.” Rose introduced the two to each other.  
Sollux waved slightly, “Yo.” he said simply with a small friendly smile.

“Hey.” Dave mumbled, not tearing his eyes away from his work at all to look at Sollux.

Rose sighed and the two chatted about their project, the supplies they needed, the research they needed to do and the overall plan for the whole thing. Dave took his napkin to smudge the charcoal on his page and took a deep breath, stretching. 

He realized Sollux and Rose had stopped talking about the project and were talking about prom and more social things. He pretended not to noticed and continued to work at his art.

“You know who you’re goin with?” Rose asked as she took notes out of their textbook on the subject they were researching

Sollux shrugged as he continued writing, “I mean me and Aradia aren’t really going together anymore since we broke up last week so I dunno.” he shrugged, Dave tensed

Rose nodded, “Sorry bout that. Although I don’t know Aradia too well I’m sure she took it well. From what I’ve seen she’s very understanding with things along that line.” she said

Sollux nodded, “Yeah, but she kinda was the only reason I was goin to prom so I might not go anyway. It’s not really my thing anyway I just know KK is gonna try and drag me there, Fef won’t make that whole thing any better either.” he said with a sigh

“I think you should go, after all, it’s our senior year so you won’t get this chance again. You can also always go with friends.” she suggested 

Sollux thought about it, “Yeah I just don’t want Eridan to get all up on his high horse cause I don’t have a stupid date or whatever.” He admitted, Rose nodded, 

“I could ask someone that doesn’t really have anyone to go with.” he thought out loud

Rose smiled and looked up from her notes, “That’s the spirit.” she said encouragingly 

“Yeah, I mean I could ask Jade or something like that.” He suggested more to himself than Rose.

Dave was a ball of tension and he was biting his lip viciously, Rose smirked devilishly, “Yeah, I don’t think she has a date so I’m sure she would say yes.”

Sollux nodded thoughtfully and shrugged, “Yea I might, I mean she’s cute and smart and kind and shit. Maybe a lil ditzy but it’s cool” he said

Dave got angrier by every lisped word that came out of the boys mouth. Him and the boy were the same height but Sollux was definitely scrawnier and Dave was tempted to jump up and hold him up by his shitty gamer t-shirt and beat him up. 

He didn’t understand why he was getting so possessive but all he knew was angry, and the fact that he was so angry made him angrier. 

Rose nodded along and took out her highlighter, the conversation kind of died after that and they finished their notes, they agreed to meet up the next day and go to the store to get supplies, put the poster board together and they’d have the project finished early. Rose drove Sollux home and came back, walking in and plopping on the couch next to Dave,

“Now you have to ask her.” she said with a smirk, staring straight ahead.

Dave sighed and punched Rose on the shoulder, “Fuck off.”

Rose smiled widely and put him into a loose head lock, messing up his hair, “Just do it, prom is in a month and a half so you have time.” she said letting him go, Dave grumbled and fixed his hair, glaring at Rose.

“Pizza?” Rose asked, standing up and walking toward the phone on their wall. 

“Yeah, half pep, half mushroom.” he said stretching out.

Rose nodded and ordered their dinner quickly. The siblings stuffed their face with the greasy pie, the next day Rose and Sollux finished the project at the boys home and Rose fell asleep right when she got home. 

On Friday, two days after Rose came home front the Captor household Dave woke up screaming and crying. 

Rose rushed into the room and asked him if he was okay, sitting down on his bed and rubbing his back lightly, he cried briefly and then convinced Rose to leave the room. She finally returned to her bedroom and went back to bed. Dave pondered his dream. 

It was him. Instead of Kurloz doing those things to Rose it was even more twisted and Dave couldn’t shake the idea from his mind, thoughts snowballed and he recalled more and more from the night of the party.

Dave walked into the first room in the hallway and saw a half naked unconscious Rose Lalonde sprawled on the bed beneath Kurloz, his long finger ran down her torso slowly right when the tall blonde walked in. The older Makara turned around and saw Dave watching with utter disgust and shock,

“You disgusting motherfucker!” he shrieked and flung himself at the taller boy

Kurloz attempting to move away but Dave topped him over and held onto his neck with one hand and punched him repeatedly with the other. He was screaming at him and spitting with disgust, 

“You’re the grimiest fucking bastard I have ever fucking met, you horrible scum of a fucking human being! Never get near my sister ever again you motherfucker!” Dave screamed angrily as he beat down on Kurloz. 

The boy pushed him off him and took a deep breath but before he could get up Dave kicked him roughly right in the groin. Gamzee and Terezi rushed into the room, closing the door behind them and Gamzee tore Dave away from Kurloz quickly and yelled at him to stop. Terezi rushed over to Rose and looked for her shirt, unable to find it and covered her with a blanket on the bed she was laying on.

Dave pulled himself from his thoughts and sighed, burying his face into his hands,

“I’m going to teach them a fucking lesson.” Dave whispered to himself


	4. Forgiveness?

It was Saturday morn- afternoon and Dave Strider had just woken up, the night before gave him little to no sleep so he was still groggy. He looked at the clock,

“Oh shit-” 2pm

He jumped up and threw a pair of beat up baggy jeans with sharpied penises, hearts, and skulls on them from him and his friends being bored with markers. He threw around clothes on his floor looking for a shirt and settled for a tight as fucking shit dark red tank top. 

He grabbed his shaded from his bedside table and walked out of his room, he skidded down the hall into the bathroom and took a piss, brushed his teeth and fixed his hair slightly. 

He ran into the kitchen and saw Rose at the table nibbling at a blueberry muffin and reading a thick book.

“Mornin’ sunshine” she said without looking up from the worn pages

Dave mumbled and swung open the freezer grabbing the frozen Eggo waffles and grabbing two, putting them in the toaster. He walked over to the living room, picking up his jacket he threw off last night and put it on, digging into the pockets for his cigs and lighter,

“Don’t let my waffles burn, Lalonde. Ima go smoke and then I got company I’m expecting so don’t open the door if I’m not there.” He said in one breath and popped a cigarette in between his lips and walked down the doorway to the front door.

His hand landed on the knob as he twisted and opened it to find two tall figures standing in front of him, “Hey bro, hope we ain’t too early” Gamzee said with a slight smile

 

The week before… 

“Hey yo, I know Kurloz up and motherfuckin’ fucked up but uh he was pretty shitfaced.” 

Gamzee said when he walked over to Dave before school the morning after the party

“Drunkness doesn’t excuse what the fuck he was doing to my sister, so back the fuck off before I get more angry than I already am, you talking to me is like shaking a big ol’ fukin bottle of soda and expecting it to not explode in your face when your dumbass wants a glass right then and there.” Dave grumbled out, his voice was still dead from the night before

Gamzee nodded, “Yeah. I get that bro.” the boy mumbled under his breath, 

“Guess you won’t be up to motherfuckin’ chill anymore or whatever..” He said with a shrug and turned to walk away

Dave’s eyes lit up behind his aviators, he grabbed Gamzee’s shoulder to turn him around, 

“Yo wait, maybe.. Uh next week or somethin, when I’ve calmed down and shit and when Kurloz isn’t so… crippled. Y’all can come over to mine and shit and we’ll talk and shit.” he suggested, 

“I won’t tell Rose anything, so it’ll be chill.. But Kurloz isn’t allowed out of my sight unless he’s pissing or shitting, got it?” he said with a slight quirk of his lip

Gamzee smiled and nodded, “Sounds motherfuckin’ great bro, next saturday sound chill, round 2:30 or some shit?’ he asked

Dave nodded and the two parted ways.

 

It’s Saturday, well of course it is, it always has been. Anyway Dave Strider still has his hand on the door knob and both Makaras are in front of him, “Oh shit nah, it’s okay I just slept in and shit.” he clenched his teeth when he saw Kurloz’s still scarred and bruised face and neck. 

“Can we come in?” Gamzee asked, looking behind Dave into their house

Dave sighed, his cigarette would have to wait because Rose didn’t allow smoking in the house,   
“Yeah sure come on in.” he said, standing aside and holding the door open for the two to walk in

“Yo Rose! The makaras are over!” Dave called into the kitchen

Rose set her book down and stood up to meet the three lanky boys in the living room, she gave a warm smile to them all, 

“Nice to see you guys again, how are you?” she asked

“Pretty motherfuckin good, thanks sis.” Gamzee said, returning the smile, 

“Just came to up and apologize for how hectic that party was on you two, pretty motherfuckin’ bad on our part.” Dave starred holes into Gamzee’s head

“No worries, I appreciate the sentiment though.” She said and turned to Dave, 

“You’re waffles are done and on the table. Got you some AJ too.” she added and turned away to retreat back into the kitchen

Gamzee looked at Dave and he smiled falsely and walked into the kitchen motioning for the two to follow. Rose plucked out some ritz crackers and a block of cheese for all of them to munch on while Dave ate his ‘breakfast’. 

She sliced the cheese into portion sizes and put them on a plate next to the crackers, setting them on the table in the middle of all of them. The tension between everyone was so thick one of the households’ swords could slice right through it. 

The crackers were eaten with small talk that felt like the only thing holding the exchange together. They all finished eating and stood, retreating into the living room, Rose took candyland, monopoly, and scrabble for the teens to play.

“Ha! I win fuckers, bow down to your fuckin king of candyland! That fat white dude don’t got shit on me, I just went into his castle and shit and went up to him and straight up told him, I’m the new hot shit and he has to leave. He was practically begging me to take his crown and throne from him. It’s pathetic how hard I just won this shit.” he said with a confident smirk

Rose batted her eyes and placed her hand on her heart, 

“Oh yes King Strider we must all bow down to you!” she exaggerated and started laughing

Dave chuckled as Rose began cleaning up the board. Kurloz nudged Gamzee and signed something to his younger brother, Gamzee nodded and turned to Dave, 

“Where’s your bathroom, big bro gotta empty the tin.” he asked the blonde

Dave looked at Kurloz for a second, “Last door on the left down the hall.” he answered

Kurloz nodded and stood, walking in the direction he was pointed to. Dave watched him closely and sighed, looking back to Rose who was setting up monopoly already, 

“I’ll be banker.” she said with a smile and the two boys nodded in agreement. 

They chatted while they waited for Kurloz to come back and all picked their pieces, deciding that since the older Makara left it’d be first come first serve. Dave picked the car, Gamzee picked the dog, and Rose picked the iron. Kurloz came back and took his seat next to Gamzee, picking the boot and they started the game. 

The game went on for a few hours and Rose ended up winning. Dave and Gamzee called for a rematch, calling her out for cheating since she was the banker and she insisted that she was in the right but they still played again, Gamzee being the banker this time round. 

They played the game again and Rose still won, angering and confusing the others. The teens moved on to Scrabble which Rose and Dave were competing vigorously at and Gamzee kept making up words to get more point which made the spelling game more interesting. 

Rose stood up and stretched, “I’m gonna go grab some wine, any of you guys want any?” She offered.

Dave shook his head no and so did Kurloz, Gamzee shrugged, “I’ll have a glass, red or white?” he asked

“Red.” she answered going into the kitchen and grabbing one glass and the bottle, going into the living room again. She poured Gamzee a glass and sipped off of the bottle while they played the game.

Dave knew all that wine did to Rose was make her sleepy so it wasn’t a big deal. 

They all finished the game and moved onto the couch to watch some movies on their rickety television. Kurloz went home early and Gamzee agreed on spending the night. Rose fell asleep on the couch, leaning halfway on Dave as the movie came to a close. 

 

Dave stretched out and looked down at Rose. Gamzee looked at the sleeping girl as well and chuckled,

“She looks motherfuckin’ dead.” he commented

“Yeah, I’m sure hell will be happy to see her again, I’m convinced that she goes into the fuckin underworld every time she falls asleep. She still has her resting bitch face even when peacefully dreaming.” Dave said

Gamzee laughed, “Wanna get her ready for hell?” he asked with a smirk

Dave raised his eyebrows, “What are you suggesting?” he asked

“Well sis gotta look the part if she’s gonna be chillin with Lucifer.” he said with a shrug

Dave thought, “Hm.. maybe draw a pentagram in sharpie on her forehead and a few dicks on her arms.” he suggested

Gamzee smiled, “Perfect.” the two got to work, searching for a sharpie which they found pretty easily. They drew the pictures on her and stepped back to few their handy work.

“She’s missing something…” Dave thought

“Horns.” Gamzee suggested

“Yes.” the two went on another search for what to make horns out of and how to attach them. They decided on molding some aluminum foil the make the horns and pondered on how to put them on. 

“Do you have duct tape?” Gamzee asked, Dave shook his head, “Used the rest of it already.”

The two sighed, “Superglue?” Gamzee asked

Dave furrowed his brows, “Won’t that fuck up her hair or something?” he asked

Gamzee shrugged, “I don’t think so, I’m pretty motherfuckin sure it washes out.” he said

Dave thought for a second, “Yeah okay.” he decided

The two got their supplies and sat by Rose’s sleeping body, “This is a bad idea.” Gamzee said  
“What? You were the one that suggested it?” Dave looked confused

“Yeah… You’re right it’s fine.” he decided Gamzee looked at Rose and started laughing, “This shit is gonna be so motherfuckin’ funny” He said between giggles.

Dave chuckled and nodded. They attached the horns on top of her head and tried to contain their laughter so they didn’t wake her up. Dave told Gamzee to go up into Rose’s room and grab her polaroid. He did so and rushed downstairs, handing the camera to Dave.   
They took a few pictures of her and where laughing hysterically. They put the photos on the coffee table watched another movie, falling asleep while doing so. 

Rose woke up the next the morning with a horrible hangover and a heavy head she sighed and got up shakily, looking at the clock above their television, 11:30am. She sure slept in. She looked over at the other couch to see Dave fast asleep with his shades still on and Gamzee was gone. 

He must have gone home. She walked into the kitchen and downed a glass of water quickly along with some aspirin. 

After hydrating she walked down the hall into her bedroom to see Gamzee looking around at the pictures on her wall, specifically one where she was kissing Kanaya with a note written on it saying, “Happy Valentines Day My Love <3”. She stared at him,

“What are you doing in here?” she asked 

Gamzee turned around, semi-frightened by her voice, 

“Sorry for snooping sis, I was just lookin round and ended up here I guess.” he said and looked back at the picture, 

“I better get goin.” He said and walked past Rose, down the hall, and out the front door. She clenched her teeth and stood there, staring at the picture. Dave’s heavy footsteps behind her snapped her out of her thoughts,

“Did Gamzee leave? I heard the front door shut.” He asked

Rose nodded, “Yeah he just left, said he’d take the bus home.” she said, turning to look at him with a smile.

He almost full blown burst out in laughter, “Have you looked in the mirror yet?” he asked with a chuckle.

Her eyes widened and she ran into the bathroom staring at the reflection, “You fucker!” she yelled and grabbed the soap, throwing it in Dave’s direction. He laughed and avoided the soap.

“I’ll help you wash it off” he said in between laughter. 

Hours passed and the super glue wouldn’t budge, “Okay, bite a cloth. Ima try and rip these bitches off.” he said. She sighed and nodded

“1

2

3!” a large yank made her head jerk in the direction the horns were pulled. 

She screamed in pain and felt her hair tear out with the horns and glue. She felt tears well up in her eyes and looked up to find Dave gawking at her with the horns in his hands. 

She looked at them and saw clumps of hair attached to them. Her expression changed from pain to terror and she quickly turned to look in the mirror, seeing two large bald spots on her head.

“Are you fucking kidding me!” 

Two hours of panicking and profuse apologies passed and the buzz of the electric razor still had Dave asking her if she was sure, 

“At this point I don’t give a fuck.” she decided and shaved a stripe down the middle of her bob with a blank face, she shaved the rest of her head with the same expression and had Dave clean up the back. 

She look in the mirror at her buzz cut and rubbed it. She shrugged and looked back at Dave, 

“If you ever pull shit like this again, you’ll be the bald one.” she said with a scary smile


	5. Beta fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade and John finally go to the strilonde household, Rose find out what happened at the party.

The next week went by pretty casually for the strilondes and their friends. Nothing exciting happened except a test and the reaction to Rose’s new hair. Most would expect bullying would automatically come from a girl with a buzzcut but it seemed as if either people didn’t care or they were too scared to make fun of her. Besides, Kanaya loved it being the biggest shoulder-pad feminist girlfriend you could ever find. John, Jade, Rose and Dave all jumped into the blondes’ beat down truck giggling about. Rose got into the driver's seat and started up the engine while the others piled in, she threw her backpack into the backseat with Jade and John, wrapping her fingers around the wheel. She held her foot against the pedal, going into reverse as soon as everyone was buckled up. Dave turned on the radio which had a mixtape in it that played punk rock that he began head banging to with a smile on his face. Jade giggled and sat up, bending over the center console to change the station. Indie pop played and she smiled at him. He blushed slightly and smirked with a shrug of his shoulders in order to tell her he approved. John, Jade, and Dave had a pleasant conversation with Dave and John rambling and arguing about Ghostbuster, Rose tuned in and out of the conversation as she watched the road. Dave turned to Rose,

“You’re pretty damn quiet, somethin’ on your mind?” he asked popping a piece of chewing gum into his mouth a plucking three more out. He handed the bouncy siblings in the back some bubblegum and unwrapped Rose’s piece holding it out to her face and she leaned forward to take it into her mouth.

She chewed thoughtfully, “I mean, I suppose you could say that but what’s new?” she said shooting him a smile

He nodded, “True.”

Dave was thrown off of his train of thought by John shooting his gum wrapper at him with a snort. Dave glared back at him and dragged his nail against his own neck, threatening the brunette boy. Rose pulled into the driveway of her and her brothers home, parking crookedly. John bounced in excitement and as soon as Rose unlocked the doors and took out the car keys he jumped out of the door, walking backward in front of his friends,

“I’ve never been to your guys’ house. Bet its messy as fuck!” he teased with a smile

Dave rolled his eyes and walked past John, tripping him up as he walked onto the porch and began unlocking the front door, “Hey! Fuck off, dude, I was just teasing!” John chuckled

Jade shook her head and giggled, “You guys are so silly.” she commented, walking beside Rose, Dave opened the door wide and held it open for the teens, “Welcome to the home of the Strilondes!” he said in a posh voice.

“Why, thank you good sir, what a gentleman!” Rose remarked, fanning herself with her hand.

John nodded and rushed into the house, down the doorway into the living room. The house in reality wasn’t too big. Four bedroom, two bath, a decent sized kitchen that had an open space for dining, the living room was separated from the kitchen by a wall but overall it was pretty small,

“Welcome to our humble abode.” Rose said, putting her keys on the coffee table and sitting down on the couch to remove her platforms. 

John set his backpack down in front of the coffee table and looked around, “It’s really nice, smaller than I imagined though.” he said

“John! That’s not really nice!” Jade scolded, whapping the back of his head.

He yelped and rubbed the back of his head, “Ouch!” he pouted and stuck his tongue out at his sister.

She narrowed her eyes at him and sat down next to Rose, “You guys want something to drink?” Dave asked, setting his backpack down next to Johns.  
“Water would be nice!” Jade said with a smile, Dave nodded and looked at Rose next

“Could I get a gin and juice please, Mr. Bartender. It’s been an awfully long week.” She let out and exaggerated sigh stretched out her legs.

“I’ll take some juice, without the gin!” John said

Dave retreated into the kitchen and got their drinks, somehow balancing his own along with the others in his hands. They all sat on the couch, enjoying their refreshments and talked about prom and school.

“So.” Rose began, once the conversation died down.

They all turned their attention toward her, “Let’s say, for some reason I was kicked out of school and had to transfer, how would you guys react?” the room fell silent.

“What the fuck?” Dave suddenly burst out.

Jade nodded, “Why would that happen ever?” she asked

“It was just a question..” she said, sipping her drink.

“No it wasn’t, what’s going on and why would you get kicked out?” Dave asked staring her down through his shades.

She went silent for a moment and traced the rim of her glass with her finger, thinking, “Someone… knows.” she started, “About me and Kanaya.” she finished

“Who?” Dave asked, he turned to John and stood up immediately, "Did you say shit?!" he asked infuriated. John put his hands up innocently and flailed them,

"No! No dude, I wouldn't do that!" John said, Jade nodded, "And I didn't either so who did?"

“I- I can’t be sure…” she said

“Well, we didn’t tell anyone so who could’ve found out?!” John furrowed his brows

She shrugged, “What makes you think someone knows?” Jade asked

Rose took a shaky breath, “I’ve been getting homophobic notes in my locker..” she said

Dave snapped quickly, “I’ll beat their ass.” he said furiously

“I don’t know if I’m completely sure who did it.” she said, attempting to calm Dave down

“Oh, I have a fucking hunch.” he said, gritting his teeth  
Rose’s eyebrows furrowed, it was her turn to ask, “Who?” 

“The fucking Makaras.” He said, sitting back down and taking a deep breath

Rose fell silent and Jade seemed to tense, “What makes you think that..?” Dave went still.

“Rose, there’s something I have to tell you.” He finally said. Rose looked surprised, it was very rare that Dave kept anything from her. Everybody turned their attention toward the boy as he paced around in front of their chunky television,

“Um… that night at the party, you know how you kinda blacked out?” he asked, staring down as he spoke

Rose nodded along, “Yes and how my shirt was missing when I woke up on the bus, did something with the makaras happen..?” she asked

Dave took a deep breath and looked at Rose, past his shades, “Kurloz tried to…” he stopped, clearing his throat, he glanced at John and Jade and then back to his sister, “Kurloz tried to uh.., take advantage of you being like unconscious and shit and have his uh way with you..” he trailed off and looked down feeling his throat clench, “I walked in on him with his hands on you while you were passed the fuck out and uh… that’s why he was all bruised up..Gamzee came in and pulled me off of him” he said quickly

Rose looked down at her feet and took a deep breath, she stood up shakily and walked over to Dave. He stared down at her in confusion and Rose looked up at him with a smile, Dave furrowed his brows when the smaller blonde wrapped her arms around him and hugged him but quickly held her tightly in return,

“Thank you, for protecting me.” she said into his chest

“I’ll always protect you.” he whispered so that only she could hear, Rose pulled away and walked over to John and Jade, “Thanks for not telling anyone, just don’t make a big deal out of this, okay? It's already big enough” John nodded and gave Rose a reassuring smile, something was hidden behind his eyes as Jade jumped up and encased Rose in a tight embrace.

All of the teens watched movies until they fell asleep in the blanket fort they made with chairs from the kitchen and couch cushions. Groggily they all woke up and ate breakfast and drank their respective drinks, apple juice for Dave, water for Jade, a Pepsi for John and Rose sipped on a black coffee with two sugars. 

“We should go prom shopping!! Tickets go on sale on Monday!!!” Jade said excitedly with french toast in her mouth.

John chuckled at her, snorting the Pepsi accidentally and cleaned himself off with a towel thrown at him from Dave who was serving himself seconds of the warm french toast on the counter next door to the stove top. Rose hummed as swallowed her mouth full of fruit,

“That sounds really nice actually considering it will take us all quite a while to pick stuff out.” Rose responding, smiling at Jade.

Jade smiled back and looked at Dave, “Whadya think Dave?!” she asked excitedly

Dave grinned, “Yeah that sounds pretty fuckin’ rad. I’m down.” he fished his wallet out of his pocket and checked before Rose interrupted him, “Your tux is on me” she said, taking a sip of coffee

“What? No dude, Rose I got it.” he insisted, peering over his aviators at her

“Nope. My treat. No arguments Mr. Strider.” she said

John looked at Rose and then Dave, “Suggest you listen to Rose on this one, Dave.” he said with a smirk

Dave rolled his eyes and stuck his middle finger up at John, “Whatever, fine I’m paying for your tick-” 

“Kanaya already pre-ordered ours. She’s on the dance committee.” Rose interjected

Dave huffed and the morning continued with small talk, themes and things they were especially excited for. John offered to do the dishes while the other three went their separate ways. Dave slipped into his bedroom and slipped on some baggy grey jeans with rips on the ankles and knees of them, a maroon t-shirt with a giant spray painted x on the front was paired with the pants. He looked around his floor for his Doc Martens and found the worn shoes under his bed and slipped them on, tying the yellow laces round the boot and back to the front. He heard the two girls in the neighboring bedroom giggling among themselves and grinned slipping on a black sweater. In Rose’s bedroom the girls picked their outfits out and Rose was determined to find something that Jade would enjoy wearing considering their styles were more than opposite. Jade wore bright flashy patterns and colors along with dirtied overalls to give a hippie-esc vibe to her. Lots of flowers and funky graphic T’s. On the other hand Rose settled for ripped up fishnets, shorts, chokers, lots of chains and ripped up shirts. Rose found a dark green t-shirt and some acid wash jeans to give her, the jeans showed most of her ankles considering the height difference between the girls but it was oddly fitting to Jade’s colorful socks she had been wearing since the day before. Dave popped on his shades and stepped into the kitchen to see John looking at the pictures on their wall in the dining area,

“Yo dude I’m bout to go smoke, you want to join me?” Dave asked, snapping John from his train of thought

“Oh yeah sure bro, long as you don’t get that gross shit all up in my poor asthmatic lungs.” John teased and followed him down the entryway to the front door. The two stepped out onto the porch and Dave slipped the cigarette between his lips, lighting the tip and taking the first slow drag.

John looked at the stick of nicotine with disgust and sighed, looking out at the neighborhood, “You gonna ask anyone to prom? Or ya just gonna be all sad and lonely?” John asked with a chuckle, looking back at the blonde.

“Fuck of wheezy.” Dave took another drag and blew the smoke out of his nostrils, “Yeah I am.” he answered with a shrug.

John raised his eyebrows at him, “Damn, I’m impressed. Who’s the poor girl?” John smirked shittily and Dave punched his shoulder and kicked his shin.

“None of your business shithead jeez,” Dave chuckled and rolled his eyes. His quirked lips wrapped around the cigarette again and he sucked on it.

“Rude.” John sighed and crossed his arms, leaning up against the house. Dave shrugged, “It’s Jade.” he admitted.

John looked at Dave with disbelief, “Oh fuck off!” he tried to push it out as jokingly but the brunette sounded actually offended as he pushed Dave’s shoulder.

“Damn dude, sorry you couldn’t get to me first!!” Dave laughed and put his hands up innocently.

John scoffed and rolled his eyes, “So when I asked your sister to the winter formal, you gave me a black eye. But you’re just allowed to ask my sister to prom?” John asked

Dave thought for a moment and took another drag, “Yes.” he decided after exhaling. John punched Dave’s chest playfully, “Fuck you.”

“Get in the car jackasses, stop your homoerotic wrestling.” Rose said as she walked out onto the front porch, Jade following behind her. The two boys walked behind them and Dave flicked his cigarette away after stubbing it. He looked at John and did a zipper motion on his lips. John rolled his eyes and nodded reluctantly.

“I call shotgun!” John called out as he ran ahead of the girls

The kids all piled into the car, Rose driving, John in the passenger seat and Dave and Jade in the backseat as Rose put the key in the ignition and backed up John turned on the radio and put it on full blast, rolling down the windows. Burning wood and freshly cut grass evaded their noses as wind blew throughout the cab of the pickup and bass vibrated the seats.


	6. Prom Shoppin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta kids go prom shopping, super wholesome and pure

Rose pulled into the parking lot of the mall center and chose a spot to park in, close to the mall entrance. The four teens spilled out of the truck and Rose locked the vehicle as they walked toward the entrance.

“Any ideas on what kinda style you guys are getting?’ Rose asked the group as they entered through the big glass doors.

“I want something green I think.” Jade said looking around at the shops.

John nodded at her and smiled, “Think Ima go for the classic suspender bowtie combo. Blue to match Vriska’s dress.” Dave rolled his eyes and smirked as they walked into the first store.

The group wandered around the store picking up little things and fucking around like you do while shopping with friends. Jade eyed a sparkly green dress with puffy off the shoulder sleeves and an equally puffy knee length skirt. She stared at it and looked at Rose with an excited smile, running over to the display and looking for her size immediately, not even bothering to check the price. Rose smiled and nodded in approval when she held it up to her body. Dave looked at the dress with a goofy smirk and gave Jade a thumbs up,

“It looks great.” he said to the bouncy black haired girl.

Jade nodded and held it close to her chest as they continued to walk around the store. John picked up some grey slacks, a white button up, blue suspenders and a blue bowtie. Dave teased his endlessly for how nerdy he seemed and they began punching each other in the middle of the mens formal wear section. Rose smacked them both on the back of the head as they walked away from the section. They all moved on to the second floor of the shop and Rose seemed utterly uninterested in everything they had there. Dave picked up a black button up, black slacks, a white tie and a nicely fitting black blazer. Rose led the group to the fitting rooms after they had all picked out their outfits and sizes.

“You’re not getting anything?” Dave asked raising his eyebrow at his sister

“Not here, no.” she answered, with a shrug, “Everything here doesn’t appeal to me.” she added  
Dave sighed, “You’re so damn picky.” Rose whacked his arm and chuckled when he yelped in surprise

John and Jade also laughed at the squeak that emitted from Dave as they all retreated into their own dressing rooms, Rose sitting down on the metal chairs outside the rooms.

“Uh… Rose!!” Jade called out from her room, sounding distressed. Rose chuckled and knocked on her dressing room door which Jade quickly opened it to let her in. She was stuck halfway in the dress,

“I see you’re having a tad bit trouble poor Harley.” Rose mused and walked behind the girl to help her tug the thing onto her body, “Why didn’t you unzip it?’ Rose asked when she say the zipper snuggly still at the top of the dress,

“There’s a zipper???’” Jade asked, attempting to turn her head around to look

Rose giggle and unzipped it, loosening the dress immediately and tugged it down to fall onto her form, “There ya go!” She said, zipping it once the other girl had moved her untamed hair out of the way.

Jade stared at herself in the mirror and her lip quirked, “What do you think?” she asked, turning side to side at her reflection.

“I think you look beautiful.” Rose said wrapping an arm around Jade’s shoulder, Jade turned to Rose and smiled widely with a nod. 

Rose left the dressing room and took her place back on her seat and Jade came out with her as well, waiting for the boys to come out to show them her dress. John came out first with his prom clothing draped over his arm, 

“Too big, need a smaller size on the shirt and bigger on the pants.” He explained as Dave came out, adjusting his tie, looking extremely out of his element.

Jade smiled wide and bounced up to dance around Dave, “You look so classy and handsome Dave!!!” she exclaimed. Rose nodded in agreement,

“You too Jade,” Dave said and then stumbled over his words, “Wait no like, I mean you look really pretty.” He coughed awkwardly and Jade giggled, “Thank you!”

“I’m gonna go with John to get him a bigger size, be back soon!” Rose announced, grabbing John’s wrist and dragging him toward the place where he picked out his outfit. John squeaked and let himself be lead by the blonde girl.

Jade smiled and looked down at her colorful mismatched socks, “I don’t know what kinda shoes I wanna wear..” she said, pondering and scruching her toes

Dave shrugged, “Heels?” he suggested. Jade made a sour face and shook her head,

“No.. Too tall for that, plus heels aren’t very comfy.” She said, and bit her lip in concentration. “Maybe some sparkly black flats!” she exclaimed, smiling. Dave nodded in agreement 

“That sounds like a good idea to me.” He said with a shrug, “So uh Jade, has anyone asked you to prom like as a date?” he asked looking down and licking his lips

Butterflies filled the blonde boys stomach as she hummed in question, “Yeah, Sollux did.” Dave’s face went bright red with frustration, “But I told him no, cuz he’s really cool but I was planning on going with you guys.” she added

Dave sighed and looked up at her, “Would you wanna go with me..?” he asked sheepishly. Jade cocked her head and smiled, “I already am, silly!” she said with a giggle

“Right, yeah yeah.” Dave chuckled awkwardly, “I meant like, would you like, be my date to prom or whatever. Like I’d buy you a shitty wrist flower thing or whatever and buy your ticket for you and all that cheesy bs.” he rambled

Jade raised her brows, “Oh.” she pondered and licked her lips, “Yeah! Sure, I’d love that Dave.” she answered, chipper.

Dave’s eyes widened behind his shades and he smiled but covered his mouth and pursed his lips, kicking the floor, “Awesome..” he said quietly, “I’m gonna uh, go change.” he said pointing back at the dressing rooms and turned to go back into the stall. Once he closed and locked the door he smiled hugely and dorkily. He, Dave Strider, asked Jade Harley to prom, and she fucking said yes! He stripped of his clothes and changed into his daywear, as did Jade in the neighboring stall. Dave heard Rose and John come back and John said to her that he was confident that this pair would fit and he didn’t need to try it on. The two argued briefly but Rose let up and agreed. A few minutes later Dave came out in his street clothes and so did Jade so the group went to the cash registers to pay. Like promised, Rose paid for Dave's suit, but not without the strider putting up a good fight. Jade and John checked out as Rose and Dave waited for them at the door. They all left the store and looked for a place to get shoes, 

“You sure you don't wanna go to another store and at least look for a dress?” Dave asked Rose as they passed the food court.

Rose sighed and leaned up to Dave's ear, whispering, “Kanaya’s making my dress. It was supposed to be a surprise for me but her taking my measurements gave it away.” She told him

Dave smiled and nodded as they walked into the shoe store. Jade looked around at the assortment of flats that would pair nicely with her newly bought dress and picked out three pairs. One black and sparkly, one a dark Hunter green with black flower detailing, and the last black velvet with shiny black beads decorating the sides. She tried them all on, taking them for a walk up and down the aisle as Dave and a John stared at the leathery shoes. Dave shrugged his shoulder at John and grabbed a white pair in his size and walked in the direction of Jade and Rose but John grabbed his wrist before he could abscond,

“You asked Jade to prom, yeah?” He asked, not moving his gaze from the shoes

Dave stopped and turned to look at John, “And if I did?”

John turned to Dave, “You break her heart and I'll fuck you up dude.” He said, semi-glaring at the taller boy

Dave bit his tongue, not letting the snarky reply slip out because he got it. He really did, “I won't bro, promise.” He said with a slight quirk of his lip

John looked relieved and nodded, grabbing some simple black shoes in his size and followed after Dave to the aisle with the girls. Jade had picked out the green shoes with black flowers but was trying on heels for fun. She looked like a baby deer with her wobbly long legs and Rose was giggling. John burst out into laughter when Jade slipped up and full on fell right onto her ass and Dave covered his mouth as he chuckled. Jade pouted and kicked under John's feet, tripping him up and he fell right onto the floor next to her, Rose snorted and laughed harder, John looking up at her with a slight smirk. He glared at jade as she took off the heels and hopped back onto her feet, helping John up. Rose picked out a pair of heeled pleather booties and they all checked out,

“What time is it?” Rose asked

John looked down at the watch on his wrist, “Half past 1.” He answered, taking his bag from the cashier, thanking him and wishing him a good rest of his day.

“Damn we’ve been out for 4 hours already?” She asked, applying her chapstick, “Wanna grab some lunch at the food court and then get some jewelry and accessories?” She suggested as they walked out of the store.

“Can we get Pretzels?!” Jade asked as they made their way to the food court

Dave smiled, “Hell fucking yeah, Harley knows what's good.” Jade smirked and nodded

“Greasy mall pretzels sounds really fucking good actually.” John agreed

Rose nodded, “Pretzels it is.”

The four all went to the food court and stopped at the pretzel place, there was no line so they stepped up and ordered their food and drinks. John insisted on paying for the group and gave the cashier a nice tip after paying for their meal. They all sat down at one of the tables with their trays of food and began to Chow down. Jade dipped her warm pretzel into the gooey, way to yellow cheese, popping the piece into her mouth and humming with delight as Dave did the same. Dave swallowed his food and gave thumbs up to Jade,

“Good idea, Harley.” He complimented.

Jade nodded and as did the other two in agreement. They chatted amongst themselves about how crazy it was that they were graduating from high school only in a few months and shared funny and cool memories of their time in school together. Eventually they left the food court and decided to go to the Lalonde household to pick up John and Jade's stuff instead of getting accessories. Dave drove the two home and sat down beside Rose,

“I asked her.” he said with a slight smile

“Yeah? What’d she say?” she asked looking at him with a quirked eyebrow

“Yes.” he answered, his smile growing

Rose grinned widely and wrapped her arm around the lanky boys shoulders, “I’m gonna go pour us some champagne in celebration of you actually growing some balls.” she said, standing and heading toward the kitchen

“Fuck you!” Dave yelled

“Love you too!” She yelled back


End file.
